Saiyaman Returns
by iHeartGohan
Summary: "Besides, Gohan, you being in that outfit really brings back memories that make my heart pound." Gohan smiled sheepishly, growing red in the face, recalling what had happened earlier. He barely noticed Hercule whisper something in his ear. All he could focus on was what Videl had said... BASED OFF OF EPISODE 73 OF DRAGONBALL SUPER. POSSIBLE SPOILERS? RATED M. LEMON. ONE SHOT.


**Very fluffy (eh, maybe a little more smutty) fic that is based off of**

 _ **episode 73 of Dragonball Super.**_

 **If you haven't seen it yet,** **_this might have spoilers_** _._

 **Also- i feel like I made the characters a tad bit OOC. Just a warning.**

* * *

Ship: Gohan x Videl

Dragonball Super Timeline

Rated: leMon - haha get it?

 **~~~~Saiyaman Returns!~~~~~**

 _"Besides, Gohan, you being in that outfit really brings back memories that make my heart pound."_

Gohan smiled sheepishly, growing red in the face, recalling what had happened earlier. He barely noticed Hercule whisper something in his ear. All he could focus on was what Videl had said. _".. it brings back memories that make my heart pound."_

It's not like Videl never showed affection towards him. No, That wasn't it at all. It's just that …

"GOHAN! PAY ATTENTION!"

Gohan didn't have time to finish his thought before the director yelled at him. He was just so sidetracked. "Oh, right. Sorry. I must be feeling a bit under the weather." Again, Gohan lifted his head towards the actors dressed in their criminal suits. "Alright, focus Gohan, focus."

"Gohan come here!" The director shouted. "I know this is a lot to take in all in one day. How about I give you your lines to practice. You can get home, relax a bit and try this again tomorrow," the director said caringly.

Gohan blushed slightly, "Well, that is very thoughtful. I'd actually like that a lot. I just can't seem to focus." Of all things, Gohan had never experienced problems focusing. He knew how to give something, or someone, his full attention. But to be true, Gohan didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home with his wife, in his Saiyaman suit, doing goofy poses in the kitchen while Pan is asleep, his wife smiling that wide smile he loved so much, kissing her passionately after a 'daring rescue', running his hands all over her beautiful figure… _'Whoa! Where did that even come from!_ ' Gohan shook his head free of the thoughts.

The director looked at him knowingly. "Yup, here you go, boy. Take this and head on home. You look like you got a fever. Your face is all red!"

Instinctively, Gohan's hand reached around to the back of his neck and scratched nervously. "Oh, yeah! Haha! That must be it! I must be getting sick! I sure feel it!"

"Well, here you go, Son. Take it home. Feel better, soon!"

Gohan replied, "Thank you, sir! I'll be sure to study hard!" Looking at the director in a determined manner, he took the papers eagerly. "Have a good night, sir!"

"See you tomorrow at 3PM, Gohan!"

"I'll be there!" Gohan shouted as he walked away. ' _What a headache this is turning into! I had no idea I had lines. What was I thinking?!'_

 _"… memories that make my heart pound."_ Gohan sighed, "Well, that's part of the reason."

He began walking around the city searching for distractions to keep his mind off of what his wife said. He looked down at the costume, feeling a bit nostalgic. He was here in Satan City with his Saiyaman costume, just like high school.. It was crazy to him that this was where it all started. He met videl right around this very corner in front of the bank. He felt a small bit of pride tingle through him. ' _Yeah, these were the days.'_

A scream from a man woke Gohan from his memories. Rounding the corner quickly, he realized that the scene before him was all too familiar. A group of policemen sat outside of the Satan City Bank, armed and taking cover behind their vehicles. Gohan smiled excitedly, knowing exactly what he had to do. He ran behind a nearby building and dressed into the outfit as quickly as he could. Smirking to himself, he flew towards the bank.

He walked through the front door and saw the two men standing, pointing at him in disgust and fear.

"You! Great, Saiyaman! You might not remember us. Boy do we remember you! We were in jail up until yesterday because of you! We wasted away in jail for two years because of you trying to be a hero. Well, we're back and better than ever!" The small skinny man yelled. "You think you're such a great hero, well come on! Try to apprehend us now!"

The Great Saiyaman looked at the duo in an inquisitive manner under his helmet. "I vaguely remember you. I saved this bank two years ago from you two, right? You robbed it on my way to school, one morning."

"Shut it! We don't give a crap about your pathetic school day. Now try to put me in jail again! I've prepared every day for the past two years to kick your butt!" The skinny bank robber stated. "Are you ready to be humiliated, Saiyaman!" The robber let out a loud yell and then charged Gohan.

Gohan easily dodged the man's charge and elbowed him in the back of the head, knocking him out. The larger man backed away in fear. "What's the matter, big guy? Are you scared?" Gohan smirked in his cocky fashion. 'Man, I haven't felt this powerful in a long time.' Gohan felt a sense of nostalgia for the third time that day. Again, overwhelmed with pride, he charged the larger man and knocked him out. He smirked to himself as he stood over the man. "Maybe you guys will learn this time."

The policemen began to swarm the building to apprehend the criminals. "Thank you Saiyaman. It's good to see you again."

Gohan smiled, "It's good to see you too, Chief. You haven't aged a bit."

"Thank you, Saiyaman. Now run along. We can handle it from here," The Chief waved in his direction and smiled warmly at him, welcoming him back in his own way.

Smiling back, Gohan ran out of the bank towards the building that he changed clothes behind, grabbing the bag, and flying home. He opened the door and walked inside the house in his Saiyaman outfit to find Pan giggling on the living room floor. Suddenly, the smell of something delicious hit his nostrils. Letting his nose lead the way, Gohan found himself in the kitchen with his eyes fixed on his wife stirring something on the stove.

"Well if it isn't Great Saiyaman. I haven't see you in two long years!" Videl giggled, role playing a bit.

Gohan chuckled a bit and replied, "Well, who could stay away from you for two whole years, especially with food that smells like that!"

Videl laughed at this and Gohan followed shortly. "Gohan, why don't you get changed. Dinner's almost ready and I've made your favorite. I'd hate to get a stain on that costume you need for work."

"Oh, right, Videl! I almost forgot I need this for a job now!" Gohan ran into the bedroom with the bag and changed quickly, running back to the kitchen as soon as he was done. Pan was now in her highchair to eat and Videl was placing items on the table. "Wow, Videl! You spoil me!"

"Of course I do, You work so hard for Pan and I. It's the least I could do, Gohan. Besides, I'm sure you're starving after the long day you've had of fighting crime in Satan City, again." She looked over at Pan and began to feed her. "You were all over the news. 'Saiyaman Returns!' Some people are really excited and other's think it's just some elaborate promotion for the movie."

Gohan blushed slightly and began filling his plate, a small smile spread across his face. "It was awesome Videl! Do you remember the day we met?"

Nodding, Videl answered his question with a simple smile and loving look.

"Well, the crooks that robbed Satan City Bank that day were there to do it, again! It was just like old times. They were saying how they've been training since the first day they went to jail two years ago but it definitely didn't show in their performance." Gohan let out a chuckle at the end.

"Well, they were no match for the Great Saiyaman, after all. He's the strongest man alive!" Videl turned back to Pan. "Pan, did you know that the Great Saiyaman is really the one who defeated Cell? Not Mister Satan?" Pan turned her head in a puzzled manner. "Oh Pan. What would I do without you." Videl kissed her daughter's cheek.

Pride surged through Gohan at seeing his family so happy. "Hey Videl?" He asked through a full mouth.

She turned her head again, "Yes, Gohan?"

"Do you honestly think those robbers will learn this time? They seem like good guys deep down," He asked, taking another bite.

"Probably not. They normally don't. They just keep doing the only thing they know. I know you have a big heart but try not to worry about them. They chose this life."

"You're right! But I can't help but feel sorry for them."

Videl smiled. "I bet seeing them brought back a lot of memories, huh?"

 _"….brings back memories that make my heart pound."_ Gohan swallowed hard and looked at his meal. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." He blushed a little after being reminded of those words. He had finally distracted himself with food and she had reminded him. Those words rang through his head all day. He wasn't sure if it was desperation or lust; Or maybe, more nostalgia. It wasn't that him and his wife never showed affection. But the chances they got to be alone were slim. Being alone was hard enough but finding the time to make love was even worse. He supposed that's why it was so special when it happened.

Gohan's sudden silence did not go unnoticed by his wife. She first saw a shy blush spread across his face as he looked down at his food. Next she witnessed an emotion pass through his face that resembled a sadness. He looked lost in his thoughts. She looked down, a bit embarrassed, herself. She knew what he was thinking. It was the same thing that she was thinking today when she first saw him in that Saiyaman costume. It had been way too long. "Gohan, I am going to make a phone call to your mother, quick. Can you keep an eye on Pan?"

"Uhh, sure, Videl." Gohan was confused for a bit but then decided that it wasn't a bad idea to distract himself again. It's not abnormal to see his wife on the phone, after all. His wife and his mother kept in contact well. His sensitive saiyan ears tried to pick up any conversation from the phone call but was unable to hear more than a murmur of the words, "thanks" and "see you soon!"

Videl re-entered the room with a smile on her face. "Your mom is on her way over to get Pan so I am going to get a bag ready."

"What? Why?" Gohan blinked.

Videl scratched her temple a little and then replied, "Do you mind cleaning up dinner? Oh! Pack her something to eat over at your mom's. Otherwise, she'll cook her a mountain of food, even though she already ate."

"… okay? Videl, what is this about?" Gohan asked getting up to clean the table and place the dishes in the dishwasher. Ok, now he was definitely distracted.

Videl ignored him once more and left to head into Pan's room. She sighed, grabbing Pan's caterpillar toy and stuffing it in the bag. "I feel so selfish. Did I do the right thing?"

The doorbell rang and without a second, Chi-Chi was in the house, flying up the stairs to grab Pan. "Oh, my favorite little girl! How are you! Grandma is so excited that you're coming to spend the night, again! Come here sweetie." Chi-Chi said to Pan. Pan squealed with delight in response.

"Oh yeah. This is definitely the right thing to do. I'm sure of it." Videl pushed the stuff into the bag and brought it to Chi-Chi.

"Videl, are you sure about this?" Chi-Chi asked.

Videl nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Chi-Chi. Gohan had a long day and he's very tired. He wanted to go to bed but Pan still has a few hours before she is even tired. I know it seems selfish but he has a lot coming up."

The proud grandmother turned to leave, "Oh, nonsense. How can that be selfish. I get to see my favorite little girl and Gohan needs his rest so he can make his daughter proud. Well, Bye-bye, Videl!" Chi-Chi rushed out the door with her husband waiting outside to instant transmission them back to their house. The door shut and left Videl to turn to Gohan. He was obviously very confused.

"Videl, I'm not tired. I don't understand." Gohan asked.

"Oh, jeez. You're just as dense as ever, huh? I am going to bed, Gohan." She winked at him, adding a bit of a sultry tone at the end.

"What? Videl, it's only 7:30. There's still a few hours before our usual bedtime."

Videl frowned. He still didn't get the hint. ' _Well, more time to prepare!_ ' Rushing to the bedroom, she hurriedly put on a red lingerie set that she had gotten sometime last year but never had the chance to wear. She lit a few candles and pulled herself under the sheets on their bed. _'Alright. I have to make this convincing._ '

Gohan continued cleaning a few things here and there. His mind wandered back to that one moment earlier today. Even though he had the chance now, she hardly seemed in the mood. In fact, she seemed so preoccupied with something else. He sighed to himself. _'I might as well get ready for bed, too._ '

He walked to the bathroom and took off his clothes. He grabbed a pair of pajamas from the bathroom cabinet. He slid on the bottoms but paused when he grabbed the top. He looked himself over in the mirror holding the top. _'Maybe this will help her remember what she said_.' He smiled sheepishly and walked back into the kitchen topless to finish up. But before he could get there he heard Videl in the bedroom.

"AH! Saiyaman! Help me!"

 _'She sounds like she's in trouble!'_ He ran into the bedroom as quickly as he could, only to find Videl in the bed. "Oh, gosh Videl. I thought you were in trouble. Why'd you do that?" Then he smelled the candles and took a look around.

"Oh but I am in trouble, Saiyaman!" Videl said seductively. "You see, I am a damsel in distress!"

Gohan smirked, realizing what was happening. He walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets down to get in. His bold side began to take hold, loving the site of Videl in that lingerie. He got on top of her and whispered in her ear. His voice was low and husky when he spoke, "What seems to be the problem, miss?"

Videl's skin tingled at his gruff voice. Her face was on fire but, Kami, she needed this. She had to do this. His rock hard muscles scraped lightly against her soft bosom, causing a small moan from her. "Well, you see, Saiyaman, my husband has been busy for a very long time. I'm just so lonely. I need someone to help me," Videl said in a mock tone, giggling slightly at the end.

He brought his face to her's and kissed her lips so softly that it earned him a small hitch in her breath. He began placing kisses down her neck very gently and sensually. He stopped at her ear and whispered, "Well, he must be pretty dumb to keep you waiting." He chuckled lightly into her ear, and Videl followed with her own soft chuckle.

Gohan lifted his head, mere centimeters from their noses touching. He looked into her eyes, and she followed with wrapping her arms around his head. "I love you so much, Videl." He closed the gap between them and brushed their lips together in a loving and sensual kiss.

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Videl whispered after a few seconds, "I love you, too, Saiyaman." They both smiled very brightly and lovingly at each other, a small chuckle escaping Gohan's lips before resuming their kiss.

 _'How did I get so lucky?'_ Gohan asked himself before diving into her neck again. "Videl?" He asked between kisses.

"Hmm?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes. "Do you really think Saiyaman is cool?"

"Yes, Gohan. I do! I think Saiyaman is the coolest hero to set foot in Satan City!" Videl chuckled, smiling lovingly at her husband.

"Do you think Pan will think he's cool, too?"

"She will think you're the most amazing and invincible hero in the world," She replied, running her fingers across his chest and along his shoulder lightly.

Goosebumps surfaced on his skin as her feather-like touch continued onto his collarbone and up his throat. She traced a finger along his jawline before skimming back down to trace the familiar pattern to his pectoral. "I hope so. I love you two so much," Gohan replied before kissing her softly on the lips, again.

"We love you, too, Gohan," Videl paused to look Gohan in the eyes before fisting his hair and bringing him to her face for one more long kiss.

Videl moaned when he slowly and softly placed kisses along her neck and shoulder. He grabbed her hand and ran a thumb over her wedding band, and smiled into her shoulder. He moved his body down a bit and started to kiss the top of her breast, earning another moan from his wife. Slowly, he ran his hands up her sides to pull her into him. All the while, he kissed the lining of the bra where it touched skin, making sure to let most of his lips touch her skin. Gohan snaked his hands under her shoulder blades to unhook her bra. She arched her back into him. He pulled the fabric away from her body and allowed her to pull it off of her arms. Bending his head down and using his body weight to push her shoulders back onto the bed, he slowly and teasingly planted small kisses all over her breast. Everywhere but the spot she wanted him to put his lips the most.

"Mmm, Gohan, please." Videl moaned softly. _'How could he be so slow?'_ she thought to herself.

He heard her request and obliged. Running his tongue over her sensitive peak very lightly and slowly earned him a hitch in her breath. He did this a few more times, her soft moans and cries getting louder each time.

"Oh Kami, Gohan." She moaned softly, fisting a bit of his hair. She gently tried to guide his mouth to her sensitive peak by pulling his hair lightly. She moaned again when he stretched his full tongue out to lick it. His mouth lingered over it for a few long seconds. His hot breath sent shivers over her body as it contrasted the already cooling bud. As bad as she needed him, she enjoyed the high she felt when they were intimate. He made her feel like she was on cloud 9, every time. Tonight was no different.

Gohan earned another moan from her when he very slowly and gently placed his lips around the very tip of her nipple and moved his head up. He added a light sucking the next time he tried it. Once again, her breath hitched. Several times he repeated this, earning small moans, twitches, and even a sigh.

She grew impatient and curled her hand around the nape of his neck, pressing his head down a bit. She sighed in delight when he finally cupped that sensitive bud with his lips, fully. He slowly and delicately traced circles around the bud before releasing it. She suddenly felt a tingle run up her spine as a finger had left a feathery touch on a sensitive spot between her legs. Her breath hitched again as the light touch moved up to her pubic bone and back down to the bottom of her increasingly wettening lips. He slowly continued trailing small and delicate lines over her sex, while sucking on her nipple. She snaked a hand down and guided his hand to the hem of her panties.

He hooked a finger under her wet folds, grazing them purposefully. He tugged them down a bit but released her nipple from his mouth to bring the garments down to her ankles and slide them off the rest of the way. He kicked off his own pants in the process. He let out a soft breath when his member finally sprang free from it's cloth cage. He tossed the clothing aside and looked down at his handiwork. _'Gosh she's so beautiful.'_ Gohan said to himself before continuing.

His mouth found her's again in a long and slow kiss. Meanwhile, his fingertips were working their magic on Videl's inner thigh. He let his index finger and middle finger skim over her soft skin on the way to their final destination. One final and light stroke of his finger over her wet folds brought her warm juices to her sensitive bud. He first grazed her jewel, relishing in the moan she made.

Videl broke the kiss to softly whisper, "Oh Kami." She looked him in the eyes before she spoke, "Gohan, I need you." She sucked in a breath when his gentle caress became a bit more bold. "Gohan, Please." She pleaded to him softly. He kissed her throat again. Her breath was becoming heavy and hot, more frantic even, as his fingers slowly, yet boldly, ran over that sweet spot at the top of her labia. "Oh Gohan, please." Her entrance felt swollen at his touch, and she just didn't know how much longer she could wait. ' _Seriously, how is he this slow?_ ' Videl thought to herself. She didn't have much time to ponder that thought before Gohan stopped his ministrations on her throat and between her legs.

He positioned himself at her entrance, letting just the tip touch her warmth. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "I love making love to you," and kissed under her ear so softly and sensually. He pressed his member against her and began entering her slowly. He smirked into her neck when his member caused a sigh of relief to escape his lover's lips. He brought his face to her's and kissed those lips while pushing himself completely inside her walls. He sighed before pulling himself out and back in again, maintaining his agonizingly slow pace.

"I needed this so much, Videl." He kissed her collarbone, again. "Thank you," He whispered into her skin. He began grinding his hips into her a bit, still keeping his sensual pace. He let out a shallow breath into the crook of her neck. He grinded up, rubbing his pubic bone against her bud before bringing his member back inside of her wet cavern. He repeated this in his slow rhythm for a few minutes before a familiar pressure began building inside of him. Kami, it felt so freaking good. It had been way too long for the both of them, which wasn't helping him last much longer.

He tried to distract himself from the feeling a bit, determined to make this wonderful moment last a bit longer. His mind wandered back to how this even got started. _"…memories that make my heart pound."_ He smirked, reminding himself of earlier events with the Great Saiyaman and the wonderful, supportive wife he was currently making love to. _'How did I get so lucky? Kami, what would I do if something ever happened to her_?' He shook the thought from his head and nuzzled into her neck. He grabbed her hands and held them tight. "I love you. I'll always protect you. I promise." He gently kissed the side of her neck a few more times before using his nose to run a path along her shoulder. The pressure became too much soon after as he sighed into her soft skin, again.

Videl ran a hand along the back of his neck after she felt his climax enter her tight channel. She smiled. "I know, Gohan. I know you'll protect me." She kissed the top of his head. "Of course Pan is implied."

"Right," He paused to bring his face to her's and look her in the eyes, "absolutely." He kissed her and touched her forehead to her's, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. "What would I ever do if something happened to either of you?" He didn't give her time to answer before his lips found her's again in a loving kiss. The two laid there for a few minnutes, enjoying the afterglow of their gentle love making. Gohan broke the silence, "Hey Videl?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this is a long shot but…" Gohan sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just… Can we… umm…" His face grew red.

"Gohan, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing! I just want to … um… make love again?"

Videl smirked and chuckled a bit, "Okay."

Gohan perked up, "Really?"

"Mmhmm." Videl nodded. Truthfully, she enjoyed herself, "Are we just spending all night doing this?"

"I mean, I wouldn't mind.." Gohan looked away shyly.

"I don't understand how someone who's so amazing in bed can't even talk about sex," Videl chuckled.

Gohan looked at her puzzled, "Hey, don't say it like that. That sounds dirty."

Videl's chuckled turned into a full on laugh. "Fine. Should I say 'Fuck me' then?"

"Videl!" Gohan exclaimed, his blush growing. "You're too beautiful to have a mouth like that. I don't even think it should be capable of talking like that."

Suddenly Videl flipped them over laughing, "You want to see what this mouth is really capable of?"

Gohan's eyes widened. Before Videl could see, she was already working her way under the covers to his re-hardening member. He shook his head. "Videl get up here. At least kiss me first."

"Ah, there's the bold Gohan coming out to play," His wife made a muffled reply from under the covers.

"Seriously, Videl, come here. I at least want-ah!" Gohan's sentence was cut short as he felt his lover's tongue run across the tip of his penis.

"What?" Videl replied with a small giggle at the end.

He spoke through heavy breaths, "I was saying that I wanted- Oh my Kami!" Gohan once again was interrupted as he felt another stroke of her tongue run across his shaft. ' _I will never win with her.'_ Gohan told himself, defeatedly. He soon smiled at himself, _'I wouldn't have it any other way.'_ A flick of her tongue sent a low moan from his throat. _'I wouldn't change a thing.'_


End file.
